Alisa Ivanova
The fourth daughter born to an aristocratic couple a few years before the Russian Revolution. Biography Early Life Alisa is the fourth out of twelve daughters, born to an aristocratic family in Russia during the Russian Revolution. Her sisters were like role models for her in different ways, even the younger ones as she learned new things from their innocent and young minds. She enjoyed playing with her sisters even if her moods sometimes got in between their fun. As one of the olders she was mostly busy with her studies, and being trained to be a lady, yet she always found time to spend with her sisters. She used to dream about growing up with her sisters and living a very happy life with a kitty or two seeing her mother didn't like dogs much, though she struggled a little due to her personality not quite fitting in the rest of her family. On the day the Revolution struck, she wasn't home but yet no one noticed her absense in the middle of the chaos, and were just glad that she might have been able to escape, somewhere out there in the world. She had gone into town, and by the time she returned home, it was already turned to ash and no one was there, her parents and sisters gone. Heartbroken, she left once again, and never again set foot in Russia, travelling on her own. An year later, a member of the former rebels found her and bit her, attempting to drain and kill her there, but before he could, the venom coursed through her veins rather quickly, making the transformation only last one day and a half, instead of the expected three full days. She was never found, and has been roaming around, debating whether to try and find her sisters, or accept they're gone and move on by now. Elysian Peace She didn't quite made an appearance, but has been looking for her sisters all over the world. Twisted Everyway She mostly hid herself until deciding to come out of the house and resume her search for her sisters, As she did, she met Harmonia, a fairy child, and took her in. Physical appearance Alisa has brown hair, covered with snow during the winter, she is tall and thin and had grey eyes when human but now has crimson eyes. Personality & Traits Alisa was the most carefree, free-spirited and "wild" of the sisters. While knowing how to behave in high society, she didn't like it, but put it behind so she could fit in and not disappoint her family. She also didn't like the rules imposed, but only dared to break a few small ones sometimes. She mostly did what she wanted in what would be considered normal, not going overboard with it, but didn't let anyone tell her what to do - unless, of course, she asked for advice. On some things, she gave little attention to other people's opinion. Relationships Lidiya, Veronika, Nina, Rosaliya, Yelena, Klara, Emiliya, Valeriya, Nadezha, Aleksandra Her sisters. Ignores how many are alive Kyna and Minx Her nieces. Has yet to meet them. Harmonia Her daughter, a fairy child that she adopted. Etymology Alisa is a name of Hebrew origin and it means great happiness. The meaning of the name Grace is unknown, but it is from English origin, a virtue name as well. Media portrayal Alisa is portrayed by Mila Kunis in all pictures. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Ivanova Family